


To Forgive, is to heal, (Steve & Tony stop Civil War)

by Apior



Series: Avengers Family, Forever as One! [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War? Never heard of it!, Forgiveness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apior/pseuds/Apior
Summary: So my confident level with writing it is still not there yet, I decided to stop being scared about the thought people might judge my work..My second work here...summary might not make sense but hope the story will.I had an idea, What if Tony had found out early about his parents’ death and worked through grieving. And what if he knew Natasha and Steve knew, but since he cares so much and loves Steve the same as he loves all of the avengers, he realized Bucky was a victim too and decided to help first rescue Bucky and help him. Siberia still happened buttttt no it ended on a good note.





	To Forgive, is to heal, (Steve & Tony stop Civil War)

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my USB with work for my other story ...So while on this trip, I was bored and decided to write this. I am still building up my confident with writing and so far my second story on here, I hope you will like it. I am really just here to practice more and get more confident, if you like it let me know, and if you don't you can give your feedback, just be kind and gentle.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Also I am taking it in away that T'Challa came with Tony into the bunker and snuck up on Zemo instead of finding Zemo outside.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Going to be turning this into a series hopefully. Will be adding tags as series progress.
> 
> ###### 

Tony Stark is not called a genius for no reasons. Or a selfless sacrificing idiot by Rhodey for no reasons. He is a person despite being betrayed many times, he is able to look beyond himself and work through each problem. With all the power and money he has, he would have put an end to every media outlet or anyone that has ever dragged his name through the ground. But he didn't. He himself like to think that when given enough time and space, he can think rationally and come to a peaceful solution.

And that’s why Steve’s betrayal hurt him the most. Steve lied to him and kept on hiding the truth. But again because he loves too much, he kept quiet despite knowing the truth. And because Tony is simply amazing, and well a genius, he saved himself and his team from playing directing into the hands of horrible politicians. Siberia would have destroyed them if he wasn’t in a way rational and prepared.

When the video showing the murder of his parents started playing, Tony even though he told himself he was ready, because let’s face it, any villain they have ever faced always has a backup plan ready, so he tried so hard to not show any emotions. Still, tears came like water work. He told himself he had it under control, then came the voice that made him want to turn into a little boy and hide within the comfort that it offers. The voice that always calms him down and so filled with fondness and love. Steve’s voice.

“Tony..I am sorry.” Steve threw his shield down and went to kneel down infront of Tony.

“Stevie, that’s Howard and Maria. That’s me in that video. What have I done?” Bucky saw and heard all. 

The ironman's face-plate came off. Showing a teared stained, horrified and hurt man staring at his friend who was knelt infront of him. 

“I thought I meant something to you. Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony looked like he was going to blast both of them but instead, he too knelt down and grabbed Steve by front of his uniform.

Seeing his dad’s head being bashed in and his mom being strangled hurt. For years he has woken up screaming and shouting for someone to help them. He grew up on amazing and adventurous stories of Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Two courageous boys from Brooklyn. Though Tony and his dad didn’t have the best relationship, he didn’t deserve to be murdered that way. 

“Tony, you mean something to me. You mean alot. Howard meant and still means alot to me. It wasn’t him Tony. I know that you know and can understand it wasn’t him. I just couldn’t. I didn’t know how to tell you without hurting you.” Steve started pulling Tony toward him. Trying to be that barrier between him and a panic attack.

“Wait..Steve you knew. And stop saying it wasn’t me. Those are my hands that pulled the trigger. Those are my hands that ended the lives of our friends and the only family we had left. Don’t deny that.” Bucky had crumbled into himself and moved to the furthest side of the bunker. 

“You remember them. And yet why do you look like you don’t remember them?” There was anger and sadness in his voice. He has wanted answers regarding his parents’ death for years and now the only person to answer them wasn’t entire responsible for the accident.

“All I can remember are faces and targets. My memories are of a weapon given commands and lists of targets and names to take out. I didn’t know who they were. I swear.But it was still me.” Bucky looked so ashamed and hurt and remorseful. Tony’s heart was breaking a little for him.

“No, it wasn’t entirely you. It was hydra. I have come to accept that. You are still responsible even though honestly you were not in control, it was still you. And sergeant, accepting and not running, thanks.” It wasn’t closure but, it was closer to it.

“Thanks Tony. I am not asking for forgiveness. I will accept responsibilities. I just have a question for Steve, what the hell? You should have said something. He helped you and yet it didn’t cross your mind to tell him? And spare me oh it wasn’t Bucky or I didn’t want to reopen your grieve. You denied him the right to grief. Is what you told me wrong then? How were you going to move forward with it?” To say Bucky was upset, actually he was upset.

Steve couldn’t answer right away. What should he have said? He knew he could have told the truth. He claimed to know Tony the most, yet he was afraid of the reaction. He didn’t want to choose between two people that means the world to him. He ended up choosing anyways.

“I am wrong and sorry for my ignorance. I am sorry that I thought I knew better and doubted you. I should have said something as soon as I found out. I was just so scared. I was scared to lose part of my past and part of my present and future. That doesn’t excuse what I did. It will never. I am not asking you to forgive me right away, all I am asking right now is to let me say how truly I am sorry.” Steve tried to not cry, but he still did. 

“I don’t know when I will forgive you, but someday I will. I can’t just say all is good and forgotten. I kept telling myself he will tell me. Maybe today will be the day he will tell me. But, each time you came back, you won’t even sit still with me for a while. You didn’t ask for my help. You got an outsider to help. You used my resources, I would have cut you off, but I knew my mom would have wanted Bucky to be helped. All you had to do was be truthful if I truly meant something to you or if you even loved me.”

“I love you Tony. You mean alot. I will wait for as long as it takes. Saying sorry won’t magically take away all I did to you. I was just too focused on what I would lose that I didn’t see what I was already losing.” All Steve could do was pulled Tony closer to him and just kept on hugging him close to his chest. 

Tony melted into the hug and snuggled closer into Steve’s chest. He looked at Bucky and into Steve’s eyes. He understood what he needed to do at that moment. He doesn’t want to lose his family but he doesn’t want to also deny himself the right to mourn and be mad.

“You are right. Saying sorry doesn’t solve anything but it is a progress.” Tony knew things won’t go back to how they were in the beginning but it was a start.

There was a long silence between the three of them. Only broken by a throat being cleared on the other side of the glass.

“Dr. Stark, if you are both done, might I suggest we get on with the next part of the plan. We don’t want the general to catch on to us.” T’Challa spoke up while handcuffing Zemo.

“Right. Steve, you and Bucky have to leave with T’Challa. He will keep you both save while I try to go through the accords and see what I can change. You will meet up with the others later on.”

Steve froze. 

“No. I am with you. Bucky go with his highness. I am not leaving you Tony. I am with you in this one.” 

The simple act was enough to warm Tony up from the inside. 

“Bucky, listen I know that you would want to repay me back, but it’s not by handing yourself over to those with hidden motive. Go with T’Challa and I promise I will keep my word and help then you can make it up to me and others afterwards.” To Tony, he believes holding in anger doesn’t help anyone at all. 

“Okay. Any sign of trouble, you know me and the rest of the team will come running. Promise you two will let me know at any sign of trouble.”

“We will.”

Tony deep down knew things for sure were going to change. He has had time to think and with given circumstances, he knows forgiveness and taking things step by step, is the only way for everyone to heal. Violent and revenge won’t bring any peace. It will be a while but they will get there eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am still learning and I hope you had a goodtime reading as I did writing it!!!
> 
> ###### 


End file.
